No Place Like Home For The Holidays
by hearmewhenisayibelieve
Summary: A cutesy story set five years after graduation. I originally wrote all my fics in the Cw lounge. My name there is the same it is here.


No Place Like Home For the Holidays-

Hey Guys! My fanfics originally appeared in the CW Lounge but I decided to put them here too! Here is the order:

High School Never Ends(Written after Viva Las Vegas but goes here in chronological order)

No Place Like Home For the Holidays

A Winter Wedding

A Very Naley New Year

Remember Rain

An Italian Getaway

Viva Las Vegas

Brucas In Boston

Note: It's five years after senior year and, after college, Nathan, Haley, and their baby moved back to Tree Hill and bought Haley's childhood home. Meanwhile, Brooke is crashing at their house when she got fired from her job in New York. Lucas, however, is unaware of this...

Chapter One:

"Easy there, Hales," Nathan said guiding his wife carefully down from a chair. She had been placing ornaments on the Christmas tree. She was heavily pregnant with their second child, and he wasn't taking any chances. Just then, a little boy came bounding down the stairs in little footie pajamas.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I help too?"

Nathan picked him the child up and placed him on his shoulders.

"Sure, Keith. Mommy will give you an ornament." Nathan smiled at his wife who was now trying to pick the least fragile and least expensive ornament for her son to hang on the tree.

"Here you go!" She had picked a macaroni star that Keith had made in kindergarten. "Be careful, you two," Haley said. Nathan was letting Keith put the ornament on the highest branch. Haley sighed. Showing off was a Scott family trait.

"Aw, you guys are just too Hallmark-y," yawned Brooke. She smelled the hot cocoa and apple pie in the air. "Wow, Tutor Girl. You're a regular Martha Stewart."

"Thanks, I think," Haley said. It was nice having another girl around the house to talk with, especially such a close friend.

"Auntie Brooke! Auntie Brooke! Look! I put my ornanementy on the tree!" Keith exclaimed, running to Brooke's side.

"Wow! Great job, Keithie!" Brooke said as she picked the boy up. Keith beamed. Brooke felt happy, like she was home at last.

Chapter Two:

The four continued placing ornaments on the tree as Nathan told them yet again of the great 2008 game where he scored 45 points for the Blue Devils. Brooke and Haley weren't listening, and were instead having a completely different conversation.

"So, what's it like, living back in your old home, Hales?" Brooke asked, casually munching a gingerbread cookie.

"It's wonderful. I have a new family in this house. I get to have new memories for Christmas now." She smiled at her husband and son who were now playing with Nathan's old electronic basketball game. Haley brought her voice lower. "So I take it you still haven't told Lucas you're here?"

Brooke scowled. "No, I haven't. I don't want to ruin his Christmas. Besides, what am I supposed to say. 'Hey Lucas! I'm back from New York. Oh and p.s. I love you!'?"

"Couldn't hurt," Haley said with a wink.

Chapter Three:

One week later...

"'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house,  
Not a creature was stirring not even a mouse." Haley read.

"Christmas eve's tomorrow, mommy!" Keith giggled.

"Yes, I know. I'm just so excited for Santa, aren't you?" She placed the book down and went to go make breakfast. Or she would have if she hadn't smelled food already coming from the kitchen.

"BREAKFAST'S READY!" Nathan yelled up the stairs. Keith bolted from his room and down the stairs before Haley even had the chance to move. She smiled and eased her way to the kitchen.

"PANCAKES! YAY!" Keith was beside himself.

"Good Morning," yawned Brooke. She was not used to getting up this early. " I swear, you two have made me gain ten pounds these past few days."

"The best show of good cooking," Nathan said as he flipped the last pancake with flourish. Haley had taught him a lot about family life and he loved every second of it.

DING! DONG!

"I'LL GET IT!" Keith yelled and ran to the door, skidding to a halt to pull it open.

The door opened to reveal a much taller, handsomer Lucas Scott than can be recognized.

"Hey little guy!" Lucas picks up Keith and walks into the house.

Brooke stopped eating mid-pancake. She recognized the voice. And for the first time in her life she was speechless.

Chapter Four:

"Well, well. I'll be darned. Brooke Davis, back home." Lucas remarked as he walked into the kitchen. He hadn't seen her face as she was intensely pouring syrup over her pancakes, but he could've recognized her presence anywhere.  
"And look at you, Hales." He placed Keith down and gave Haley a hug. "You're getting bigger every day."

"All my cooking did that. Hey Luke," said Nathan. Lucas and Nathan sat down and breakfast began.

"So, how'd big shot Brooke Davis get time off from her crazy schedule to come visit little old Tree Hill?" Luke asked, taking a sip from his coffee and trying to avoid getting syrup smeared on him by Keith.

"Well, long story short, I got fired. Apparently, my vision wasn't 'IT' for the fashion industry. Well, I'm taking it as a blessing." It's not like I have any other choice, Brooke said to herself.

Breakfast finished and everyone went off to separate things; Nathan took Keith out to the mall to help him pick out a present for Haley. Brooke went off to visit Peyton, Jake, and their two daughters, Jenny and Joy. And Haley continued to wrap the mountainous pile of gifts she had bought to please her only son.

"Not only for long," Haley smiled to herself.

Chapter Five:

Brooke was leaving Peyton's when she heard someone say her name.

"Brooke!"

She didn't know where it was coming from, but she knew it was Lucas. She could hear his smile in his voice. Then, in a flash, Lucas Scott emerges from the bushes.

"You scared me!" Brooke gasped. And, before she could collect herself, Lucas kissed her. Not a "Hey, I'm glad you're back kiss" but a passionate "I've missed you forever" kiss. For the second time today, Brooke was at a loss for words.

"Merry Christmas, Pretty Girl," Lucas smiled. The two hugged and Brooke never felt so happy in her life.

"I-I don't know what to say." Again, another first.

"Well I do," Lucas said, "I love you Brooke Davis. I love everything about you. I've missed you so much it's like I haven't been breathing. I want to be with you."

Brooke didn't say anything. She didn't have to. Lucas had just said everything she could've said and more. Instead, Brooke did what she does best. She kissed Lucas back.

Brooke and Lucas are walking back to Nathan and Haley's house, hand in hand.

"So, Haley's having this Christmas Eve thing tomorrow. You're coming, right?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Of course. And even if by some crazy mistake I wasn't invited, I'd crash just so I could be with you." He kissed Brooke on the top of her head.

Brooke giggled.

Chapter Five

Nathan had arrived home a few hours before with a bag from the mall which he told Keith to hide under his bed. Nathan then proceeded into the kitchen where his wife was frantically baking cookies and making red and green Jello.

"You do know we have tomorrow morning too, sweetie," he said. Nathan sighed. Nothing he could say would possibly deter Haley once she started something. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, Nathan said to himself and he began to help.

"So have you thought of any names yet?" Haley asked Nathan, when she had finally sat down on the couch to rest. " I was thinking James if it was a boy and Natalie for a girl."

Nathan was wrapped around Haley and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Those names sound beautiful, Hales. It doesn't matter to me, as long as it's healthy."

But Haley didn't hear him. She was so full of Christmas cookies and so comfortable that she had fallen asleep in Nathan's arms. Keith was napping too, at his parent's feet, wrapped tightly around his father's ankle. Nathan decided to doze off too.

Chapter Six

The Scott family was still sleeping when Brooke and Lucas came inside the house.

"Awww," Brooke whispered. She loved the cute family scene, with the christmas lights and presents. She looked around at all the Christmas decorations Haley had covered the house with. "I wish my family could be like this."

"It can be." Brooke turned around to see Lucas down on one knee. He had a little black box in his hand and a world class Lucas Scott smile on his face. "Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"

"Oh my goodness! YES! Of course, of course!" Brooke screamed, and Lucas got up, placed the ring on her finger, picked up Brooke and twirled her around the room.

"Wha-?" moaned Haley. All three Scotts were now awake due to Brooke's yelling.

"Lucas asked me to marry him! I said yes! I'm going to get married!" Brooke screamed. Then Haley screamed. The two grown women were reduced to giggling girls as Brooke showed off her new ring and Haley nodded in approval.

"Congrats, bro," Nathan said as he gave Lucas a Scott-Brother man hug. "I guess this calls for a celebration. Let's go out for dinner."

"CHUCK E. CHEESE!" Keith yelled before any of the adults had time to speak.

"Honey, I don't think Auntie Brooke wants to go to Chuck E. Cheese for her engagement dinner," Haley said. Keith frowned.

"No, that's ok. Chuck E. Cheese is fine, right Luke?" Brooke gave Lucas a little pout.

"Anywhere you want, Pretty Girl."

It was settled. Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and little Keith went out to dinner at Chuck E. Cheese. Haley and Brooke talked for four hours while Lucas and Nathan showed Keith how to shoot a basket in the arcade.

It had been a nice day, but tomorrow was bound to be better, as it was Christmas Eve in Tree Hill.

Chapter Eight:

Christmas Eve had brought snow fall to Tree Hill. White covered the town in wide blankets and the sort of magic that comes from Christmas was blowing in the wind

Meanwhile, the Scott house was brimming with activity. Keith was playing with Jenny and Joy and showing them his cool toys from last Christmas. Peyton, Brooke, and Haley were sitting by the fireplace chatting like they were back in high school again. Lucas, Jake, and Nathan were now watching the great 2008 game on tape, a tradtion Nathan had made mandatory in the household.

Everything was peaceful. Friends were all together again and were happy at how their lives were.

Suddenly, Haley screamed.

"My water just broke! NAATHAAN!" Nathan as well as the entire population of the house ran to Haley.

"Are you sure?"

"Mommy, what's goin' on?"

Another scream from Haley quieted everyone.

"Let's go!" Nathan grabbed the pre-packed suitcase for the hospital and everyone got into their cars to race to the hospital.

The group rushed to the emergency room. Brooke had called the doctor on the way there and the doctors were at the door.

"Ma'am come with me," the doctor said kindly. "Are you the father?" he said to Nathan.

"Yes, sir."

"Well then you'd better come too."

Haley was placed in a wheelchair and taken to a room. Nathan waved the group goodbye and headed behind his wife.

Chapter Nine

"It's been a long time," said Peyton. She was holding Jake's hand while their daughters dozed sleepily in the chairs beside them.

"It will be okay," Brooke said, placing another "X" on the board she and Keith were playing Tic-Tac-Toe on.

Just then Nathan walked in.

"Twins," he said. "A boy and a girl. James and Natalie. Haley did great. Come with me!"

Nathan led them to Haley's room where she sat holding her two new babies.

"Hey guys," Haley smiled. "Nate, wanna hold your daughter?"

Nathan nodded and picked up his little girl. A princess. Things would never be the same.

The group, including Haley, got to return home that night and Christmas the next morning was truly a family affair.

THE END.


End file.
